I gotta story to tell part deuce
by Dot Smitty
Summary: Part deuce


Ringside announcer 1: Boom, C knock outs another one, this young man is a machine.

Ringside announcer 2: You couldn't said it better this young man has the speed, power and chin pound for pound one of the great Champions of the world, mark my words, I know who's going to the after party tonight

Ringside announcer 1: Ah yes, the after party, but let's take it into the ring with ringside announcer 3 as he gets a word with the Silent Warrior

Ringside announcer 3 is in the ring to speak with C.

Ringside announcer 3: C, C you knocked out another opponent, you seemed to have tortured him with the jab for the first six rounds, then you took'em out, why the punishment

C: First off I like thank God and my lord and savior Jesus Christ, my Mama I love you mama, my family, all my people in the Hood, everybody locked up, my barber thanks for the tight line, my record label, my artist he the truth, the clothing line, clothing for Men, Women and Children is in store now, all the fans President, Governors, Mayors, Congress people……..

Ringside Announcer 3: Okay I thought they called him the silent warrior

C: ……….. my preschool teacher who stopped me from eating glue now, yeah like everybody know I got the best jab in the bizness, I'm slick and smooth and I know I conquered everybody here, I want the big boys

Ringside Announcer 3: So the rumors are true you are moving up to heavyweights

C: Yes sir, the so-called Champ and me are planning something real big, the biggest fight of all time

Ringside Announcer 3: So you are going to fight the 6'2 245 all wins by knockouts Heavyweight Champion of World?

C: That's right, nice hair, I aint scared of no man on the planet, I conquered student loans, how can't I conquer him……Speechless like I thought, I'm to smoove to pretty to fast for the Chump I mean Champ, he's going to be laying flat on his ass

Ringside Announcer 3: turns to the camera, he conquered student loans how can't he conquer the Heavyweight Champ, I don't know because my parents paid for my college education, so what more can I say.

C and his entourage are walking down the Casino halls back to the dressing room. T is walking right next to him.

T: You crazy you know that right.

C: Crazy, how I'm crazy

T: You just called the Heavyweight Champ of the world a Chump on National TV

C: Man don't worry about that, its part of promotion, shit you the co-promoter with me, it makes for good Pay Per View buys

T: I know, but that mutha fucka is loco, out here(pointing to the sky), you seen what he did to the last one who said some shit like that

C: Yeah, now he can't spell his name, now he can't take a shit without help wonk, wonk, wonk wonk, dude didn't even have ounce of talent, don't worry I got this, just worry about these hoes at this after party

T: Ah yes the after party, the best part of the night, it's suppose to be mad chickens there tonight

C: Preach, 6 weeks training, noass, I bussing a fountain tonight

T: I going to kill me some breast tonight man

C: Laughs, you aint say nothing

Walks into the Dressing Room

The Afterparty

C: Yeah I mean the PPV buyouts would be tremendous, plus the gate we need this fight at your Casino

Casino Executive: And we definitely want your fight at The Casino but your promoter's share of the gate is a bit too high

C: Well as a business man, I know what you gave The Boxing Promoter as a share when the Champ fought his last fight their, I just want my due respect. Since I'm self promoted I shouldn't get that much, keep it real I'm risking a lot going in the ring, I know what I should get just the same as any other promoter. The Boxing Promoter and I are co-promoting so our share should be 50-50

Casino Executive: I understand, let me take this up with the board, I know we can figure something out, anyway look at the treats here at your party, I love you fights but the after parties oh wee

C: yes, the ladies are definitely lovely tonight

Casino Executive: Yes my wife is in Beverly Hills for the weekend with one of my platinum cards, I'm going to have fun tonight

T walks over with three voluptuous women

T: Ladies, let me introduce you to the Champ, Champ ladies, Ladies champ, this one mines (42D -26-36)

T vanishes with one of the ladies

C: Oh yes, I see you met my best friend and manager T, and this here is Casino Executive

Casino Executive: Hi

C: And your names are

Lady1: Well my name is Lady1 (38D-24-44), and my friend name is Lady2 (36DD-23-42)

Casino Executive: (almost drooling) ah Lady2

C shoots him a look

C: Well Lady1, Lady2 let me get you a drink

C calls for the waiter to get some champagne

Lady2: Aren't you going to drink something

C: Nah, I don't drink, gotta keep the body in good health

Lady1: Yes you do

C: I recognize you both from somewhere, are you

Lady2: Yes we are dancers down at Strip Club in Atlanta

Lady1: Or you might've seen us in Rap Artist video, but they have to play it on Uncut because….

C: of that little scene you two do, I remember do

Casino Executive: I remember that too

Lady2: maybe we can show you that scene

Lady1: yes I'm in the mood to show you exactly how it went

C: God Bless America

Lady2 starts to rub on C's Chest very seductively

Lady2: I'm in the mood to show you right now

Lady1 starts to gently rub on C's crotch

Lady1: Yes do you want us to show you

C: Ah, Ah Oh hell yeah, Casino Executive I'll get in contact with you, ladies lets go

C bolts out the after party with Lady1 and Lady2

Casino Executive: (Shouting) I wanna see too, I wanna see too, Shit

A long legged perfectly tanned blond (36D-24-20) walks up to the Casino Executive

C: Was that the Champ, that I seen run off with those two big butt black girls

Casino Executive: (Pitifully) Yeah, lucky bastard

Blond: Oh shoot, I really wanted to meet him, oh well, hey I heard that you run this whole Casino

Casino Executive: (Starting to Smile) Yup I do, I do run this whole Casino, it's all mine

Blond starting to rub on the Executive whispering in his ear

Blond: Maybe you could take me on a private tour of one of the penthouse suite

Casino Executive: I sure can

He wraps his arm around the blond and dashes off

Morning C's Penthouse Suite

C's in the bed with two buck naked strippers/video girls knocked out after of night of fornication

Phone Rings

C rolls over and picks up the phone

C: What?

Mom: What? That's how you answer the phone, What?

C: Sorry Ma, how you doing? Saw my fight?

C gets up and walks over by the couch

Mom: You know I can't watch my baby fight, I get nervous your sister told me about, she was all dramatic as usual

C: Yeah, I bet I thought she was going to fly out and watch

Mom: She was, but she started moving slow and next thing I know she over my house on my phone, why don't she stay at her own house

C: Ma, she lives next door to you

Mom: But still, anyway I called because she said that you did something real dumb last night.

C: Dumb, what she talking about?

Mom: She said that you going fight the Heavyweight Champion of the World, jokah you crazy.

C: Ma

Mom: I know didn't raise no fool, but you go do something foolish like this,

C: Ma

Mom: you know how crazy he is, you see how he hit people and they gotta get doctors to get them up

C: Ma

Mom: don't fight him

C: Ma, I love you, I'll call you later

Mom: don't fight him

C: Ma, I'm sleep, I'll call you later okay

Mom: You better, oh yeah your sister put a dent in your car

C: My Car! Which one?

Mom: The Escalade, she was talking on the phone, and somebody hit her, she didn't see who hit her though

C: Shit

Mom: Which your mouth

C: My bad Ma

Mom: My bad, I'm not one of your friends

C: apologize mommy, tell her to park it, I just got her a Benz last week and she still drove mine, knew should've bought her a truck I call you later

Mom: I love you, I know you messing with those fast ass girls, don't bring me no germs home, probably got them in there now

C: Ma!?!?!

Mom: Bye

C hangs up the phone and walks over and falls back into bed

Phone Rings

C pick up

C: What

T: turn to the sports show

C: (smiling) they showing my highlights

T: no joka, just turn it on

C turns on the television to the sports show

Sports Commentator is having an interview with the Heavyweight Champion of the World

Sports Commentator: Champ it seems as you been called out by C after his fight, he wants you

Champ: Muthafucka, I'ma kill that Muthafucka

Sports Commentator: Champ I'm going have to ask you to refrain from using that language

Champ: muthafucka called me a chump on national tv, I'm kill that muthafucka

Sports Commentator: Once again I'm going to have to ask you to watch your language sir

Champ: muthafucka had the nerve to call me a chump on national tv

Sports Commentator: Champ I'm

Champ: (shouting) I'M RIP HIS MUTHA FUCKING HEAD OFF AND SHIT DOWN

The television show breaks for moment

C: (silently) oh shit

T: did I hear oh shit, I told your ass not to …….

The show comes back on

C: shut up man

Sports Commentator: Sorry fans for the rant by the Heavyweight Champion, it seems like that comment made by C last night must've touch a nerve, because from all my years of interviewing the Champ, I never seen him so angry, all I got to say is I'm glad my ass not C

Sports Commentator 2: Hell yeah, thank god I never had to fight to pay back my student loans, the Champ is steamed

Sports Commentator: Um Huh

T: So what you gonna do now?

C: First, I'm going to try and work up a morning wood and smash those hoes again,

T: to much info man

C: whateva, next I'm make sure they aint steal no shit from me, third I'm gonna train like I've never trained before, finally, I'm going whoop the Heavyweight champion ass

T: You make it sound oh so simple

C: I know, I know

T: And you know I will always be there to throw the towel in if no when he start beating the shit out of

C: yeah I know, I know

T: I'll hit you up soon for some breakfast later

C: Nah, don't worry I got four jugs of milk here and I'm getting thirsty

T: That's a little bit to much information, call me when you done

C: Alright, Hotep

T: Hotep

C: Ladies, my hand is sore from last night, I need something to rub it on

Lady1: You can rub it on me

Lady2: And then you can rub it on me

C: God Bless America!!!!

One Month Later Press Conference at the Casino

Casino Executive: We here at the Casino are proud to announce the biggest fight in history, in will be C, the Cruiserweight champion taking on the Heavyweight Champion of the world. Here to tell you more about it will be the Boxing Promoter.

Boxing Promoter comes to the podium

Boxing Promoter: Nice hair (to the Casino Executive), Ladies and Gentlemen what we have here a battle of mythical, galactical proportion that is going to take place. We have two lions battling out to see who will rule as King of jungle, David and Gothliath In one corner C silent warrior, the Cruiserweight Champion of the world, will do battle with Gothiliath the Heavyweight Champion, it will be battle of two men, wonk, wonk, wonk, wonk, ………………..five minutes later, warriors who at the end only one will remain and be declared king of the hill, if you can't be there live make sure to purchase it on Pay Per View

C steps to the podium

C: Many people ask why would I fight the Heavyweight Champion of the world, the most dangerous man on the planet, you got a lot money, belts, businesses, student loans paid off, everything you want, why do it? I answer why not, all my life I let people tell me what to do and I just shut up and did it, did what they thought was good for me and did it to please them not please me, let their fear of doing something control me, well guess what I'm not doing it anymore, I'm living my life and I want to be the best at what I am doing, and to be the best I got to beat the best, so I tell you I going to beat the Heavyweight Champion in the World and become the best.

C sits back down, the Heavyweight Champion steps to the podium

Heavyweight Champion: this bitch ass jokah called my a chump and I'm going to kill him

The Champ then lunges and throws a punch at C, but T jumps in the way and barely gets grazed on the forehead by the punch and fells to the ground shaking. Security breaks up the melee, C checks on T

C: T

T: shaking, speaking in a low voice, Tell my mama I love her

C: Tell her yourself, he barely touched

T: Oh, no wonder I didn't feel anything

C: Why the hell you fall down the ground?

T: nervous reaction man, but yo money crazy, you saw how he swung at you

C: I know but you jumped in the middle

T:I always got you back man,

C: I know man, love man, (pulling T up to his feet) but I'm going to take care of his ass, I swear to God, I'm going to take care of his ass

Champ: Get the fuck off me, to his handlers

He then looks C dead in the eye

Champ: I'm going to kill your ass bitch

C stands up and looks the Champ back in the eye without finching

C: Well if you feeling froggy, jump

Another melee breaks

T: Damn I can't take this shit

Training, straight out of some Rocky shit, as matter of fact Eye of the Tiger is playing wherever C is training

Fight Night

Ringside Announcer 1: This crowd is at a feverous pitch in anticipation of the Main Event that is moments away

Ringside Announcer 2: Yes I could have not agreed with you more

Ringside Announcer 3: With the odds at 100-1 in favor of the Champ, the house might be in for an upset tonight, and here comes C

C is led into the ring by his rap artist on his label

Ringside Announcer 2: C looks to be in tremendous shape as usually

Ringside Announcer 1: Let's see how he carries the extra weight

The Champ enters the ring with his rap artist on his label

Ringside Announcer 1: The Champ looks more focused then I've ever seen

Ringside Announcer 2: I feel nervous just sitting here

Ring Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen we are here tonight for this epic battle for the Heavyweight Championship of the world, in this corner standing 6' weighing in at 214 pounds, the challenger and cruiserweight champion of the world C

Ringside Announcer 1: He looks great chiseled

Ring Announcer: And in this corner standing 6'2 weighing 246 pounds, The Heavyweight Champion of the World!!!...

Ringside Announcer 2: Not a ounce of fat on him

Referee: Any last instructions, good wait for the bell and have a clean fight

Back at C's corner, C's eyes are stuck staring at The Champ

Trainer: Remember what we trained, use you speed and elusiveness, stick and move

C nods

T: Remember he almost crack me in my dome, go crazy and knock him the fuck out

C nods again

The Bell Rings

The Champ and C dash to the middle of the ring and each throw vicious blows, the thousands of flashes from the cameras going off simultaneously, crowd is roaring

Ringside Announcer 3: (shouting) He's down

Ringside Announcer 1: (shouting) Lights Out


End file.
